


Holy Grail

by shadowcaster



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blaise adopts a cat and Klaus hates it, Blaise is a little shit, DDLG, F/M, Klaus spoils Blaise, Other, Pack Dynamics, a/b/o dynamics, so is the cat, the cat hates Klaus too, werewolf hierarchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcaster/pseuds/shadowcaster
Summary: Being a close friend of someone like him is never easy. He's arrogant, dangerous, and callous. He's amusing, sarcastic, brilliant and some what of a romantic. But so am I. We clash like dice against a wall, a bowling ball against bowling pins. But we understand each other.{ After nearly all of her immortal life, Blaise Fontaine finally finds her mate once more in Mystic Falls, Niklaus Mikaelson. Her presence not only happily surprises his siblings, but worries those who oppose him. Who would willingly find themselves interested in a monster like him? Unless, there was a side of him that only she could see? Or worse, she was just as malicious?}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story (and another I'm uploading) were on my FFN account and I'm moving them here. I'm currently re-watching the Vampire Diaries and I'm getting the itch to probably continue writing them.

Was it the screams that amused her...?

 

Maybe that sense of fear and self preservation that every human had embedded into them...

 

She had been this way for only two hundred and seventy years and the amusement of the foolish humans that tried to run from her when she was hunting still hadn't worn off. It never would, he told her. As if something as weak as a food source could scare her. To try and escape her was pointless. She grabbed the boy by his collar and yanked him backwards. His yelp of pain filled her ears and she couldn't help but smile when he was choked by the front of his shirt.

 

"I thought you wanted me...," she crooned sadly, resting her chin on his shoulder. She held him against her ample breasts and stroked his cheek softly. "It's rude to lie to a woman, you know..." The boy's heart skipped a beat when her breasts touched his back and her dangerous but lust laced voice filled his ears. She slid her left hand up his pelvis and to his chin, gripping his jaw tightly. "You are quite handsome, really... But I tend to prefer more durable males—" she gave a throaty laugh. "—or women." Cue the stuttering heartbeat once more. "It's too bad, you would've made one delicious student to teach..."

 

She shrugged and grazed her dull teeth against his smooth neck, reveling in his transition from a pleasurable shiver to one of fear. Two of her teeth, the ones that were quite sharp even when they weren't being used, grew and sharpened to those of a wolf or wild cat. Her veneers scraped his throat, giving him one more sense of what was to come.

 

"W-what the hell are you..." the boy whimpered.

 

"Don't worry about it, it won't matter when you're dead..."

 

He was going to scream, but before he even made a sound, she ripped into his throat. She easily drained him of every drop of the sweet crimson liquid that her kind craved. He gurgled, attempting one last time to get someone's — anyone's attention. Obviously, he didn't succeed, for his heartbeat soon slowed to a complete stop.

 

She dropped the lifeless body without a care and wiped the corners of her mouth with her thumb and index finger, licking the remnants of the boy's essence away from her plump lips and fingers.

 

Wanting to erase the suspicious bite marks from his neck, she concentrated on her body type and the magic shimmered over her, causing her to morph into a wolf of midnight fur. Her claws clicked on the concrete of the alley. The only two things that would cause confusion among people were the burgundy tipped tail and bloody paws, and her firey, amber colored eyes. She bared her teeth and chewed into the boy's neck. Growling out of carnal pleasure, she gnawed until she was halfway through and pulled away.

 

She licked her bloody maw and pulled away grudgingly, allowing the magic to restore her to her actual state. She didn't give the mauled boy another glance as she walked away from the Mystic Grill. Sensing the presence of other vampires, Blaise Fontaine left her finished prey for the others to clean up.

 

She came here for someone...

  
Niklaus...


	2. Chapter 2

The link wasn’t broken after all these years…

   

It simply faded.

 

It continuously amazed her that it pulsed every time she got closer to his location; like a slow dying heartbeat. A compass of sorts. Now that dying heartbeat was growing faster and livelier that it had ever been. It was times like these that Blaise was grateful of Niklaus’ paranoia.

 

_“I am merely worried about your well being,” he consoled. “I’ve managed to make my family quite angry over these past centuries with my behavior towards them… and too many enemies. It’s the only way to know of your location.”_

 

Blaise eventually agreed and a powerful witch that Niklaus had done a favor for completed the ritual. She told them that only witches could be able to sense such a powerful link between two people. _“The tether between the both of you was already strong…,” she explained. “ I merely created a semi-tangible chain that allows you to find one another…”_

 

She constantly followed the magical chain to wherever Niklaus went, but by the time she arrived, he was already gone.

 

It was all Mikeal’s fault…  

 

The bastard showed up in New Orleans in 1919 abruptly to kill his step-son and his children…

 

Neither him or his siblings even realized that he was trailing them. A rough confrontation occurred, causing Blaise to believe that her closest friend was killed and the others thought the same of her. While she was only severely injured, all she could do was watch as Elijah and Kol carried a severely beaten Niklaus away, in the company of Rebekah following close after. The link between them dulled down to a sluggish rhythm, so imagine her happiness to know that he was still alive.

 

He must have thought that she was dead as well and ignored the link out of anger and sorrow… It seemed to be the only logical reason as to why the link was dimmed to such a poignant degree. But the closer she got towards Mystic Falls…

 

…to Niklaus…

 

… the stronger it grew.

* * *

 

When she arrived, the music beat into her head more and more the closer she got to an old but impressive looking mansion hidden behind a thick wood. A party. Blaise pushed her way through the crowd, letting the link lead her. She stopped an unnoticeable distance away from when Niklaus was standing, and watched with a clenched stomach.

 

Mikael…

 

He was reawakened…?

 

Who could be foolish enough to do such a thing?

 

She refused to watch her best friend be killed before her eyes.

 

Blaise set off in a run, and as she did, she quickly transformed into her inner wolf, the blood red paws easily contrasting with the dark ground. Her shredded clothes fluttered in the gust of wind her speed left behind.

 

While this happened, a familiar scent that Klaus never thought he’d smell again entranced his senses. “Blaise…?” he whispered in awe. The anger in his eyes faded, staring out past Mikael into the wall of trees lining the driveway.

 

Mikael straightened out of the predatory crouch he was holding. “Blaise?” he echoed. “I haven’t heard that name in a century or two… It slowly died out; these people giving their children meaningless names…,” he waved his hand and gave his bastard of a step son a voracious smirk. “Wasn’t she that harlot you were with in New Orleans?” he taunted.

 

Klaus’ clear blue eyes took on a golden tint when he glared at his step father. He snarled and was about to retort, but a slight tug on their link changed his mind.

 

She finally pounced. Her razor sharp teeth clamped down on Mikael’s shoulder, heaving him to the ground. She tore into the skin ravenously, ripping the sinewy muscle away from his bone. Her teeth easily cut through the veins, blood gushing out onto the ground, giving the driveway a sinister sheen from the light. Mikael let out a pain filled yelp, struggling to pull away from her strong jaws. This only forced her to tighten her grip. She jerked her head back to tear through the muscle even farther, the blood dripping from her furry muzzle.

 

Blaise snarled from Mikael’s resistance, attempting to chew through the bone of his shoulder. Voices surrounded her ears, but she was too invested in her anger and bloodlust to decipher the words and from whom they came.

 

“Who the hell—”

 

“Blaise!”

 

A sudden burning sensation surrounded her muzzle.

 

_Fire._

 

She jumped back with a yelp and shook her head rapidly, batting her wet muzzle with her paws to rid herself of the licking flames. Her eyes remained locked on Mikael’s burning body as he tried to pull the White Oak stake from his chest in a furious haste. She didn’t dare move until Mikael’s ancient body quickly receded to ashes.

 

“Blaise… I can’t believe it…”

 

Someone — Niklaus, she quickly realized from his scent, picked up her black furred body and carried her away from the scene. The music grew quieter with each quick step he took, taking her to a clearing deep in the woods. The moon, while not full, glowed proudly overhead and offered enough light. Klaus then laid on her on the most lush patch of grass he could find. She whined softly, not noticing that she was slowly receding back into her original body.

 

Her eyes opened slowly, the bloodlust had finally faded. She stretched her curvy and lithe body, ignoring his presence before relaxing completely on the grass.

 

“Modest as always, Blaise,” Klaus finally spoke, watching his past lover, mystified by her sudden appearance.

 

Rolling her eyes at his light sarcasm, she sat up and answered, “There is nothing wrong with being comfortable with my body. You were always protective of how people saw me.”

 

 _‘I have to protect what’s mine,’_ he almost spoke aloud, but instead asked her a question. “How…?”

 

“Am I alive?”

 

He nodded.

 

“I never died, obviously. Mikael injured me into such a state, I wished I _was_ dead. I had to watch as Elijah and Kol carried you away, thinking he had finally killed you. I refused to move from where I laid after that. Mikael hid me for months, torturing me about how and where to find you. He’d somehow found out that you had linked us for such a reason. I denied him every time he asked and he got angrier. By the minute, I grew angrier as well, and suddenly, I had broken away from the chains. It was the first time I had finally turned into my wolf after all that tutoring; it was a bittersweet moment… I let the instincts take over and I barreled my way out, never looking back,” she looked up at him, allowing Klaus to see her dark brown eyes for the first time in centuries. The flecks of gold that touched the edges of her pupils were still there, he realized.

 

“I missed you,” she said quietly.

 

For the very first time all over again, Klaus was enthralled by her sultry and deep voice. His eyes traced over body, enjoying the sight of the moon’s light tracing over her curves and highlighting her warm, smooth umber brown skin. She was covered in tattoos now as well. He briefly paused on her thick, full lips before he met her eyes once more, kneeled down in front of the bed of grass and took her left hand in his. He rubbed circles into her skin with his thumb while cupping her cheek with the other. He felt no reason to respond to her, as she already knew that he returned the sentiment. She always knew.

 

Blaise leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his, squeezing his hand. She could finally breathe easier now. It had been too long that she lived as if a part of her was missing. But there was something different. She quickly inhaled his scent and pulled away staring at him in shock.

 

Klaus stared back with an amused glint in his eyes, patiently waiting for her to acknowledge the change.

 

“You smell different; almost like a were--” Blaise stopped short, tackling him in glee. Had he been a younger vampire, she would've knocked him to the ground. “You broke the curse! It makes you smell weird, but it's a good weird.”

 

The hybrid chuckled, holding the younger vampire to his chest. She had always been excited for him to complete his quest. He remembered being disappointed that she wasn't present to watch. They had only been with each other for a short time, but she never failed to encourage him to become whole. His fingers began to trace the tattoo on her back, the largest it seemed, admiring the artwork. “Really? How so?”

 

“Well, before you reminded of the fall; crisp, cool and earthy. But now, there's that really piney scent that most werewolves have. You smell kinda spicy too,” she grinned. “I like it.”

 

Another laugh escaped Klaus as he pressed his lips to her temple. “I'm glad to have your approval. Now, my dear, what have you been up to since our unfortunate split?”

 

“Only if you tell me how the hell _Mikael_ was resurrected?” Blaise lifted her head. “And what are you doing _here_?” Her nose scrunched up. “A flyover town, Niki? You hate small towns; no variety.”

 

Contrary to Klaus’ violent (and well earned) reputation, Blaise’s nickname for him did not bother him at all. He obviously wouldn't think twice about removing someone’s intestines should _they_ address him as such, but from her, he found it rather endearing. He honestly had no idea why. There were a lot of things that she did that he wouldn't hesitate to maim or kill anyone else for. How she never gave him immediate respect. How she never felt completely afraid of him. How she _constantly_ sassed and talked back to him. If he didn't know any better, he'd claim she bewitched him somehow.

 

It was odd to him. He wasn’t growing soft and yet when it came to this small woman…

 

Unwilling to let his thoughts proceed any further, he regaled Blaise with his misadventures in Mystic Falls. She was happy to know that he still had his brothers and sister with him, although in their current stasis of death. She wondered when she would finally meet his older brother, Finn, who has been stuck in his coffin for almost all of his after life.

 

“Now, what have you been doing, love?” He finally asked.

 

“Outside of trying to track you?” She grinned slyly. Klaus smirked, already understanding what had been occupying her time.

 

Blaise was born the same year New Orleans, Louisiana was founded. She grew up a slave until Klaus changed her in 1741 when she was twenty-three. She wasn't ashamed to admit that the first blood she tasted was drawn from the man (and his wife) that had owned her and her parents. She demanded it and was rather proud, in fact. Afterwards, she raided the home of all the jewelry, money and expensive items she could find, used the funds to set the other slaves free and sent them up north where they'd be, somewhat, safe. It didn't quell her worry, knowing they were still in danger but it was something.

 

For the next century, she repeated the same pattern not just in New Orleans or Louisiana, but anywhere the Confederates touched. No one who was involved with the oppression of her people survived. In fact, she was part of the reason why the Confederates lost the war, something she will always take pride in. She became as violent as Klaus, something that he quickly noticed and enjoyed greatly.

 

His brothers and sister even grew an attachment to the fledgling in the short amount of time as well. The three of them noticed that Klaus never presented himself to her the way he did to others.

 

After Blaise had escaped from Mikael, she returned to her mission while simultaneously following their link. As the Civil Rights Movement grew stronger in the 60s, she became very active in any way possible. She participated in the Million Man March and even developed a friendship with Malcolm X. But torturing and picking off KKK members had to be her favorite. Standing stagnant in time for two hundred and seventy years, Blaise could tell that things are better to the ignorant eye, but she could tell that they simply got better at hiding.

 

Outside of her mission, she greatly enjoyed the progression of technology, music and cultures. Luckily, following Klaus offered her the opportunity to learn more about whatever she could. She was not only fluent in French (her second language, which was a necessity living in New Orleans), but Japanese, Korean, Italian and Latin, she told her lover proudly. The more sweetened taste of chocolate was something she'll always be excited over. Her favorite genres were all variations of rock (metal was her utmost favorite though), and hip-hop. When asked about her favorite aspect of how technology grew, she quickly revealed her developing love for computers and video games and admitted that she's become an avid fan of a series of games called _Pokémon_.

 

Klaus laughed loud enough to scare away any remaining wildlife in the area when she told him that it was a children's game, to which she punched him in his chest as a reply.

 

“I must say, love, you wear the twenty-first century very well.”

 

“Yeah?” Her sire’s approval sent a pleasurable shiver through her.

 

“Quite; you were ahead of your time. Vampirism fits you.”

 

He cupped her cheek again, stroking his thumb over her smooth skin. Whatever excitement still buzzed under Blaise’s skin faded away. She leaned into his hand, pressing her lips into his palm. A small jolt went through his body as she did so and he couldn’t say he was surprised. He leaned forward, their noses brushing against each other as he grazed his lips over her hers. Still as soft as he remembered. Blaise deepened the kiss before he gained the chance, grabbing his right hand and placed it on her breast. She wound her arms around his neck as his thumb rolled her nipple, the two of them battling for dominance.

 

A growl rumbled through the hybrid’s chest when Blaise bit his bottom lip, blood dripping and trailing down his chin, which she quickly stole for herself. Klaus retaliated by doing the same, a breathy moan escaping her. Cleaning her lip of all the blood, he moved down leaving a trail of light kisses down her jaw and neck and stopped at the curve between her neck and shoulder. He suckled at her skin for a few moments, the double set of his fangs eagerly dropping from his gums and pierced her skin with ease. Her blood flowed smoothly into his mouth and it was absolutely succulent, to say the least. His tastebuds danced from the taste of the warm chocolaty tang that only she could leave behind. Blaise’s moans grew louder with each pull he took, her fingers gripping his hair tightly.

 

Klaus licked the wound clean as it began to stitch itself up. He pulled away, his already red lips were now darkened to maroon. The sight caused Blaise to lick them clean, humming in approval at the taste of herself.

 

“Go running with me,” she murmured against his lips. “I wanna see what your wolf looks like.”

 

With his eyebrows furrowed, Klaus pulled back further, unsure of the idea.

 

“...Niki, have you not changed? Ever?” she asked incredulously. To this, the hybrid grunted in annoyance. “But I thought you said you transformed after the ritual?”

 

“I did. Been too busy; making hybrids, avoiding death and all that.” He grinned.

 

In actuality, he was foolishly nervous of his wolf counterpart. His first transformation was invigorating, yes, but his wolf was constantly at war with the vampire side. His instincts clashed when dealing with different issues, all the while, making him angrier when he was conflicted. His wolf, the main reason behind his random bouts of violence, had been fighting to be released his entire life and now that he's gotten out, Klaus had no idea how to proceed. His vampire side made him wary and was unwilling to part with the dominance it has had for the past millennia.

 

Blaise stared back skeptically, her left eyebrow arched. “So why are you so hesitant?” She watched as he tried to formulate an answer, so she jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her. “Come on then,” she demanded, ignoring the glare he gave her as he stripped from his clothing.

 

At first, his vampiric side combated the change but as he surrendered to his wolf, it slowly quieted down. Being the first of his kind did offer some benefits though, it didn't take as long as most werewolf transformations did. It only took ten minutes, really, as his body isn't used to it. Had he been doing so often, it would've taken no time at all.

 

The younger vampire stood watching in awe as the hybrid’s body contorted into one of a large wolf. A wolf that just by standing on all fours was half of her 5’5” stature. If there was snow, he would've blended in perfectly, apart from his strikingly blue eyes. Blaise briefly entertained thought of blood covering his maw.

 

“Niklaus… you look gorgeous,” she admired. She couldn't help but run her fingers through his soft fur, her skin contrasting attractively against it. Klaus pushed his giant head against her chest, urging her to change as well, embarrassed by the attention.

 

Catching on, Blaise bit her bottom lip, apprehensive of running with him now. She was smaller than he was like that, way smaller. What if he thought her inadequate?

 

Klaus huffed and pawed at the ground impatiently, his eyes demanding she hurry up.

 

Doing as her sire asked, she easily allowed her body to fall into the shape of a black wolf with blood red paws. The gold flecks in her irises were color of the wolf’s eyes, fiery and vibrant. Her fur was a bit longer than his, reflecting the length of her long, springy curls. Klaus sat in shock for a brief moment before sniffing her curiously. Blaise stood stiffly while he appraised her, clawing at the soft grass and dirt. She was surprised when he rubbed against her, washing her in his scent and nipping at her ears.

 

 _“Mine,”_ he growled, his possessiveness rearing its head, their link allowing him to speak to her mentally. His wolf stating this so firmly did not surprise Klaus. He always knew, he surmised, that his wolf had claimed her even before she was turned. But knowing Blaise, she wouldn’t allow him to simply stake his claim over her, no, she was too proud. He would never dominate over her completely, why the mere thought made him upset. He didn't want forced submission, it would be equal between the two of them; willing submission.

 

Klaus managed to bear his teeth into a wolfish grin, when Blaise’s ears flattened against her head. A low growl passed through her clenched teeth. As she was much smaller than he, Blaise easily crept under his torso and rubbed her scent into his fur.

 

Making her exit from the other end of his body, she bit down the larger wolf’s tail before taking off further into the woods. Klaus darted after her a second later, but was in awe of the fact that she was moving faster than he was. Not much faster, but enough that he need to push himself to catch up.

 

It made sense that she would, while neither of them were the natural size of a wolf of any kind, Blaise was smaller than he was. About twice the size of one, she moved easier against the wind and was built for speed. Three or four times larger, Klaus was more bulky and left deep impressions of his paws in the soft earth.

 

They played and fought until the sun broke the night sky. When they grew hungry, Klaus went off and brought back a large buck, offering the game to his mate proudly and allowed her to eat first.

 

Eventually, they returned to their original hiding place to collect Klaus’ clothes before making their way to the mansion he had built. Their presence shocked the hybrids that were patrolling the premises, the alarming and intimidating size of their sire forced them to whimper and bow their heads in submission.

  
_“Alpha.”_


End file.
